


Paying For It

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: M/M, Slash Rune, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The Slash Rune has some interesting side-effects.





	Paying For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> From yaoi_challenge on LJ; originally posted December 29th, 2005.

"We should go back to the ship," Sigurd said, grabbing for Hervey's arm as they navigated through Obel, a few thousand potch still in his pocket. Hervey had thought it a good idea to attempt to mirror a few shipmates' success with trading, but rum was infinitely more appealing than crystal balls and flax cloth.

"Lazlo gave us plenty of money," Hervey replied, not bothering to shake Sigurd's hand away. "We're docked for the night, anyway."

"And you're buying wine..."

"I'm going to share," Hervey insisted, pausing and turning to smirk at Sigurd. "And what have you bought?"

"Useful things," Sigurd said, reaching to grab at the bag Hervey was carrying, knowing it had to be getting heavy. He wasn't after the wine, anyway.

Which was why he wasn't entirely surprised when Hervey knocked him off balance and pushed him against the building they'd stopped near, kissing him quickly.

Sigurd had never believed in keeping friends close but enemies closer until he'd actually gotten to know Hervey. But now they kept one another in a shared bed, as close as they could.

Hervey was already walking away as Sigurd brushed off the back of his coat and shook his head. Not often did Hervey do anything quite that obvious, especially not without the help of Louise and her usually well-stocked bar.

But Hervey's wine, that they could share anywhere they liked at least, perhaps even smuggled into the baths...

Not wanting to actually have to run to catch up, Sigurd attempted to guess Hervey's direction with the intention of cutting him off at the first intersection. But instead of doing something predictable, Hervey was nowhere to be found as Sigurd climbed the last flight of stairs before the path to the palace.

But he could hear Hervey's voice. That traveled for distance.

Hervey was looking at runes. Sigurd sighed, knowing quite well that Lazlo would pay for each and every rune they could possibly find use in.

"Hervey," Sigurd called, fairly sure that getting Hervey away from the runes would spare his sanity later.

"Just looking," Hervey replied, saying something fast and quiet to the clerk before heading back over to Sigurd.

"Ship," Sigurd said. "You can look at runes there."

"Not Jeane..." Hervey said, shaking his head. "She's not normal. I think last time I stopped to talk to her, she kept me talking for three hours about how she makes her own clothing but that Phil wanted to make her something but she was afraid it wouldn't let her be quite so charming."

"Three hours?" Sigurd asked, following Hervey down towards where the ship was docked.

"Three hours," Hervey repeated. "Until Ameria wandered by and asked a simple question."

"I'll buy a rune for you if you'd like," Sigurd said, listening to the wine bottles clink together in Hervey's bag. "And I doubt Jeane will be able to get both of us transfixed at once so we'll be able to get away."

"You want something," Hervey said, chuckling.

"I want to pick the rune," Sigurd replied. "And I want to share a bottle of wine afterward."

Hervey didn't say anything. Sigurd thought it was probably one of the smarter things his friend had done. 

~*~

"She's gone," Hervey said quickly as the pair made it down to the third level of the ship. People were bustling all around them and the thick odor of food overrode even the burning of Adrienne's smithery.

"Jeane?"

"Pecola!" Hervey corrected, pointing at the other end of the deck. "If no one's in there, we can finally check out all that junk we've been hauling out of wrecks."

"She has been a little down on letting us in," Sigurd admitted. But he was used to it, as a pirate, even though he didn't think either Hervey or himself were really ruffians. But knowing Hervey, if there was anything big enough and flat enough... Perhaps Pecola knew something about the time Manu had permanently banned the pair from his 'elevator'.

"Let's go check it out, then," Hervey said, reaching back to grab at Sigurd's arm. "C'mon, before Dario gets there or something."

Shaking his head, Sigurd let himself be led along, unwilling to dampen Hervey's enthusiasm.

"Hello!"

Both men turned to see Jeane waving to them from her booth. She blew a kiss and Sigurd found himself staring at Hervey.

"Rune," Sigurd said. "Quickly."

"How does she know?" Hervey asked, shaking his head. "Did Deborah tell her?"

"Don't tell me you believe in Deborah's predictions," Sigurd said, wondering when Hervey had managed to find time to get to know everyone on the ship. But Hervey didn't go along with Lazlo quite as often. And Hervey did get bored more than a little easily.

No matter anyone's reasoning, a moment later both Sigurd and Hervey were examining Jeane's wares as she displayed them, sweetly talking up each attribute as though they were both completely new to orbs.

It was just that they didn't spend much time playing with them. Not like Jeane apparently did.

"That?" Hervey asked, looking at Sigurd who was already ready to weep over the loss of his entire salary.

"Fine," Sigurd replied, glancing around them.

"Oh, I think you'll be very happy with that one," Jeane cooed, giggling a moment later as she quickly fused it to Hervey's body. "And if not, only 100 potch and it's gone."

"I'll be paying," Sigurd said, watching as Hervey made off towards the Ornament Room, his new rune already hidden beneath the metal gauntlet that covered his left hand.

"Oh, you certainly will," Jeane replied, leaning over the counter with her hand out. "You certainly will." 

~*~

Still pondering Jeane's seeminly warning pitch, Sigurd managed to get past a long line of people waiting for dessert and headed for the Ornament Room. Pecola was still nowhere to be found, which was quite the thing to be thankful for.

Slipping through the door, Sigurd was a little surprised at two things: Instead of a disaster of extremes, the room was quite nicely decorated in a simple yet appealing decor. He had to give Pecola a little credit, actually, despite it seeming rather silly to have such an aesthetically pleasant room on what was essentially a warship. And Hervey was sitting on a nice simple sofa, captured in an obviously searing kiss by one of the quietest of unexpected allies, Helmut.

Sigurd liked Helmut well enough - he thought that Helmut would make a good pirate, actually. However, he had to say that despite their comraderie, Hervey was not exactly shared property. Unless Hervey had started the entire thing, in which case it was okay and...

He cleared his throat. Both men jumped apart, scooting as best they could to other ends of the sofa and looking a little like embarrassed teenagers caught in a back alley.

"Sigurd!" Hervey exclaimed. "It wasn't, um, well, it was but..."

Sigurd blinked once. He rather wanted to pull Hervey's clothing off.

"I couldn't help myself," Helmut said, sounding almost a little worried.

"But Sigurd, when I left you to, um, pay Jeane, it was like every man on this ship was looking me over. I think Travis grabbed my ass. Travis doesn't even like people. And Aldo winked at me. Aldo is so sleeping with Ted even though neither will admit it but..."

"Breathe," Sigurd instructed. "Whatever is happening has some specific cause. I'm finding myself wanting to pull your clothing off as well."

"Isn't that normal?" Hervey asked.

"Restraint," Sigurd said. "Which apparently at the moment, I'm lacking."

He met Helmut's gaze for a moment before they both pounced on Hervey, pulling at his clothing and even ignoring the bottle of wine that Hervey had put on a nice, simple display stand that hopefully could stand a slight mark from the bottle. Sigurd was laughing at himself on the inside, fairly aware that some magic was working on all of them aside from poor Hervey who had to be panicking at being on the receiving end of so much attention.

His own hands and Helmut's hands tangled together as they reached Hervey's pants, leaving them staring at each other for another few intense seconds before Sigurd just leaned over and kissed Helmut, amused at how different Helmut tasted and how willing the former captain was to submit to him. With Hervey, dominance was always a bit of a battle, but...

"Okay, I thought you both were undressing me," Hervey said loudly, his own hands warm over Sigurd's as he pushed them away to undo his pants himself. Helmut blinked once as Sigurd drew away, obviously still a bit shocked at his actions. As Hervey twisted out of the rest of his clothing, Helmut brought a hand to his lips, slowly admitting his own acceptance to what they were all doing.

Sigurd was fairly happy to still have some of the sweet lotion Lilon had given him with a wink and nod of her own. He was going to need it. The only thing left on Hervey's body was the bandana around his neck, leaving him quite prone as Helmut hesitantly leaned down to lick Hervey's partial arousal. Sigurd just watched as Helmut proved that he was no stranger to the act, quickly filling his mouth as Hervey moaned appreciatively.

Moving to undo what he could of Helmut's armor, Sigurd couldn't help wanting to chuckle. Clutching at Helmut's fair hair was Hervey's left hand, still a little red from the beautiful new rune equipped on it. A rune that neither of them had even heard of before but had a good name.

As much as he wanted to think that Jeane would be hearing about this, he certainly wasn't going to be the one telling her. No...

Watching Helmut suck at his best friend certainly wasn't doing anything to lessen his own desire and once Sigurd had effectively gotten what he could of Helmut's clothing off, he slid a hand down into Helmut's pants, hoping it would be a nice little reminder that he was there too.

Helmut moaned around Hervey's erection, pausing his motion as Sigurd touched him.

"Floor?" Sigurd suggested, rather sure that the nice, simple carpet was comfortable enough for what he had in mind.

"Floor," Hervey replied, nodding. His face was red and he glanced down at Helmut for a moment before managing a smile. "But you two need to take more clothing off."

Sigurd still had Helmut's hardness in his right hand, stroking it slowly until it was obvious they all had to do more movement than would allow them to stay connected.

"You two..." Helmut started as Sigurd pulled him onto the floor and started removing the rest of his clothing.

"This isn't the normal recruitment drive," Hervey said, sliding off the sofa himself and reaching for Sigurd's coat. "But we play nice, right?"

Sigurd could only wonder if and when Hervey was going to figure it out. Not that it at all mattered at the moment.

Clothing discarded save for the vial of lotion that Sigurd had snagged from his own pocket as Helmut pulled at his pants, the three men stared at each other for an awkward second. Without having drawn lots earlier, the choreography of a threeway was suddenly a little beyond them.

"He's loud," Sigurd finally said to Helmut. "Take his mouth."

Besides, Sigurd wasn't quite so willing to share some things. But Hervey was a nice bit quieter as Helmut kneeled over Hervey's body, letting Hervey take him and guide him. Glancing between Helmut's legs, Sigurd could almost watch the pair but he had other things to attend to, such as slipping slick fingers into Hervey's body, preparing him for penetration as best he could.

Hervey tried to cry out, stopped only by the erection taking up most of his mouth. Sigurd smirked. At least one tiny part of his shifting plans for the day had managed to work.

Sliding his own arousal into Hervey's body, Sigurd could feel Hervey shudder around him, fingers digging at the carpet for a moment before sliding back to Helmut's backside, running over beautifully pale flesh. Sigurd liked the idea his partner had given him and he grabbed the lotion from where he'd discarded it and pressed it against Hervey's left hand, wondering if Hervey would follow through.

He did.

Sigurd couldn't help but watch as Hervey slid a pair of his own slicked fingers past Helmut's opening, eagerly delving for a tiny spot of pleasure that he found easily. Helmut moaned loudly and Sigurd found himself wishing he could actually see Helmut's face. A simple mirror would have made a perfect addition to the room's decor.

But he could see Helmut's body shiver and tense as Helmut cried out in release. Hervey didn't stop teasing him with his fingers until Helmut was spent and trying to pull away, content to sit to the side and watch the rest of the act.

"Sigurd," Hervey muttered, reaching for his own erection and wrapping his hands around it, jerking roughly as Sigurd quickened his motions within Hervey's body, thrusting just as roughly as Hervey was stroking himself.

Loudly, Hervey cried out and came, slipping one of his hands away from himself in order to rest it against Helmut's leg. Sigurd would have commented had he not been quite so close to his own release, leaning to kiss his friend and taste Helmut's seed as he reached his own climax with less noise and more motion.

Perhaps the rune wasn't such a bad thing, after all. Helmut was watching them with an almost renewed desire. And add any of the other interesting shipmates to that group...

Sigurd knew that no matter what, he was paying for it. But...

The door swung open.

"And Frederica, this is worth all the trouble..." Pecola's voice trailed off as she saw the three naked men lounging in her nice, simple room.

Oh yes, he was paying for it.


End file.
